


Return

by Jestana, umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Brief description of violence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story has been in the works practically since I posted the Nar Shaddaa chapter of Mysterious Sith. It was always my intention to bring Te'rund over to the Republic, even if you can't do so in-game.

Te’rund kept a tight rein on his emotions as he finished up the initial briefing with Moff Regus. As soon as he was out in the cold winds of Ilum, he turned to Xalek. “Go back up to the ship and send Ashara down to me,” he instructed. “Tell her to contact me as soon as she reaches the surface.”

“My lord,” Xalek agreed, bowing sharply.

"I may need to speak to you and the others in a couple hours, so tell them not to wander too far,” Te'rund ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Xalek agreed before heading for the shuttle up to the ship.

Taking a deep breath, Te’rund got on his speeder and headed away from the base. This was not a conversation to have too close to Imperials.

It took an hour for Ashara to come down to the surface and follow their nascent connection to him.

He was definitely grateful for his well-insulated robes and mask by the time she finally found him. He paused in his pacing to watch her approach.

“What’s wrong?” Ashara asked as soon as she was close enough for him to hear.

He took a deep breath. “If you could go back to the Order, would you?” he asked.

“What?” She blinked at him, thrown for a moment. “I don’t—. Is it time?”

“If you could go back, would you?” he asked again. “Tell me honestly, Ashara, I won’t be hurt if the answer is ‘yes’.”

“I don’t think they’d take me back,” she replied, shaking her head. “I _did_ lead to the deaths of two Masters and followed a Sith around the galaxy.”

“Please,” he nearly begged.

“Yes,” she finally answered. “Yes, I would.”

“Our main objective for this planet is to retrieve crystals that become lightsaber crystals,” he explained. “In order to operate here, we need to take out Duros soldiers and kill Master Jaric Kaedan.”

She breathed in sharply then coughed as the cold air stung her throat. “I don’t know if that’s possible,” she said quietly. “He’s on the Jedi Council, so he has to be incredibly strong.”

“I have no doubt he is,” Te’rund replied before reaching up and removing his mask. “But we’re not going to kill him.”

Ashara stared at him. He _never_ took his mask off while planet-side, only on the ship, and _definitely_ not when there was a potential fight ahead of them. “We’re not?” she finally asked.

“No.” He shook his head, gazing at her steadily as he continued, “We’re going to turn ourselves in.”

“Master,” she began hesitantly before looking down at her boots scuffing at the snow. “If we do this, they’ll separate us. I’m pretty sure I’m practically a traitor to them.”

“You can take the ship,” he offered. “You don’t have to come with me.”

Her head jerked up and she glared at him. “If you think you’re going there without me, you’re crazier than I thought. I may have left with you but I’m still a Jedi. Master Kaedan is more likely to listen to you if I speak for you.”

“You realize we’ll have to kill people to get to him,” he warned. “Probably even Jedi.”

Her emotions were conflicted as she thought over his words before she nodded. “Can we try surrendering when we get to him first?”

“We can _try_ ,” he agreed. “Whether they believe us or not is out of our control.”

She sighed. “Some days I really wish I had Master Alte’zu’s gift for Force Persuasion.”

He gave a rueful laugh. “I'm not very good at it, either, otherwise I would try it.”

Ashara managed a wan smile. “I’m ready, Master.”

*

Having dealt with the Duros troopers, Ashara and Te’rund approached the ruins Master Kaedan was using as a base cautiously. Te’rund could feel a large number of Jedi spread throughout the ruins between him and Master Kaedan. He and Ashara traded looks before approaching the Jedi.

“Halt!” the closest Jedi called out. “This planet is under the Jedi Council’s protection, you are not welcome here, Sith.”

“We did not come to fight,” Te’rund called back. “We’re here to turn ourselves in and speak to Master Jaric Kaedan.”

The Jedi stared at them, one eyebrow raised skeptically. “Your deceptions will not work here, Sith.”

Te’rund barely had enough time to curse before the Jedi was leaping through the air at them. Fighting their way through appeared to be the only option. He was almost wishing he’d kept Talos with him along with Ashara as they fought their way through the ruins. They both endeavored to kill as few Jedi as possible, even going so far as to only knock out some, but others fought hard.

Te’rund and Ashara were well winded by the time they reached the force field protecting Master Kaedan. Looking through the field, Ashara spotted him on a platform, speaking to someone over a portable holoterminal, and informed Te'rund in a whisper of what was going on. Within moments, the holoprojection was gone and Master Kaedan’s projection appeared on the holo by the forcefield.

“Who was that on the holo?” Te’rund inquired, not expecting a response, but if that person was still listening in, it could spell trouble for he and Ashara.

“That is not your concern,” Master Kaedan replied, crossing his arms. “You’re on Jedi land. I’m only going to ask once for you to leave.”

“Jedi land is why we’re here,” Te’rund said. “We’ve come to surrender ourselves to you.”

“’We?’” Master Kaedan inquired, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Te’rund gestured for Ashara to speak. “Master Kaedan,” she greeted, bowing.

“Ashara Zavros?” Kaedan said, surprised. “We were told you’d defected, turned to the Dark Side.”

Te’rund couldn’t hold back a derisive snort. Ashara shot him a quelling glare. “No, Master Kaedan,” she said. “I haven’t succumbed to the Dark Side. Please, Master, listen to what Te’rund has to say, he’s not like the other Sith.”

Master Kaedan gave his own derisive snort. “You’re a child, Ashara, how would—.”

“Because I’ve spent more time around Sith than the entire Jedi Council put together,” Ashara cut in, frustrated. “I haven’t been kept prisoner while I've been with Te’rund, I’ve been to Dromund Kaas; I’ve seen a Kaggath; I’ve seen the Dark Council. He isn’t like them. Just please, listen to him.”

“You’ve seen the—,” Master Kaedan cut himself off, shaking his head. “Very well, I will listen… for now. Both of you will turn over your lightsabers.”

Ashara glanced at Te’rund who nodded and held his hand out for Ashara’s lightsabers. She handed them over and Te’rund used the Force to send the three lightsabers over the forcefield to Master Kaedan. Once he had possession of them, Master Kaedan turned off the forcefield.

Once they were inside, he turned it back on. “Now, what is it you have to say to me?”

“I’m tired, Master Kaedan,” Te’rund said with a sigh. “It has never been in my nature to be Sith, to do the things required of a Sith.”

“And yet you did them,” Master Kaedan replied. “I know who you are, Darth Imperius.”

Te’rund held up a hand. “My name is Te’rund Uname, Imperius is a name forced upon me by the Dark Council. If they had their way, I wouldn’t even _be_ on the Council; I’m only there because I defeated Darth Thanaton in combat.”

“If they don’t want you there, why do you stay?” Master Kaedan asked.

“Because I thought it was easier to change something from the inside,” Te’rund replied. He shook his head ruefully. “I saw rather quickly that there is no changing the Dark Council. Pretending to be what I am not has taken a toll on me, Master Kaedan. If I remain here, I will not last the year. I will die, either by the hand of someone on the Dark Council or my own hand.”

Beside him, Ashara gasped. “Master, I knew it was bad, but not—.”

Te’rund clasped Ashara’s wrist. “Peace, Ashara,” he murmured.

Master Kaedan huffed. “One less Sith in the galaxy, I don’t see the problem.”

“Master Alte’zu would,” Ashara replied hotly. “She’ll listen to him, to me.”

“What makes you so sure?” Master Kaedan inquired skeptically.

“She’s my sister,” Te’rund replied tiredly.

Master Kaedan stared at him. “How long have you known?”

“I remember her from when we were children,” Te’rund answered. “Two years ago, I sensed her when we were on Nar Shaddaa, I've also sensed her a few times since then. Ashara figured it out almost as soon as we met, since she had trained with Alte'zu on Dantooine."

“If you’ve known she was your sister,” Master Kaedan said skeptically. “Why have you not contacted her before? Why haven’t you turned yourself in before now?”

“I haven’t had the opportunity.” Te’rund shook his head. “The Kaggath I fought with Darth Thanaton took place on Corellia and later on Korriban, up until then I was barely keeping a step ahead of him. If I came to her or any Jedi and surrendered myself, he likely still would have pursued me. I could not risk the lives of others because of my own mistakes.” He rubbed his forehead. “My life up to this point is rather a long story and I’m running out of time. Either take me into custody or use me. The Empire is on Ilum to use the crystals for a stealth armada. I will give you any information I learn about our movements. Afterwards, I will turn myself over to you. I may have one more member of my crew willing to join the Republic. The others… I doubt it.”

Master Kaedan stared at him, obviously thinking. “Your information would turn this battle in our favor. I accept. Let the Empire believe that you’ve killed me. Meet me back here when your work on Ilum is completed. Contact me on my holo, let it beep three times then cut the connection to let me know you’re ready.” He gave them his holofrequency then tossed them their lightsabers before turning to lower the forcefield. “If you don’t come back, I _will_ come after you and find you.”

Te’rund and Ashara bowed. “I’d expect nothing less.”

*

Alte felt a chill roll over her, bringing up goosebumps on her arms and the back of her neck. She frowned, confused. C2 kept the ship rather warm so she could be comfortable barefoot. Images suddenly flashed in her mind: a frozen planet, but too dark and mountainous to be Hoth, Ashara, Te'ru, Master Kaedan holding three lightsabers.

A familiar chirp echoed through the ship, breaking her from the vision. Her eyes snapped open.

“Alte, there’s a call for you from--,” Mei said, poking her head into the training room.

"Master Kaedan." Alte interrupted, managing a small smile at Mei's surprise. She stood and followed Mei to the main holoterminal. “Master Kaedan, how can I help you?” she asked using her vocal implant.

“How close are you to Ilum?” Master Kaedan asked without preamble.

“I'm on my ship above Dantooine,” Alte replied. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I need you here on Ilum as quickly as possible,” Master Kaedan replied. “I’d rather not discuss the issue on an unsecured channel.”

“Very well, Master Kaedan,” Alte agreed. Mei caught her attention and signed the information from C2. “It’ll take at least four days to get there, if we push the engines.”

Master Kaedan sighed but nodded. “Contact me as soon as you’re on Ilum, I’ll give you further information then. I recommend leaving Master Meibelle on the ship.”

“I can make no promises, Master Kaedan,” Alte informed him.

He shook his head with a sigh, but didn’t comment as he cut the connection.

“What the hell was that about?” Mei burst out as soon as he was gone.

“I think it's Te'ru,” Alte answered quietly, hopefully. "Just before Master Kaedan called, I had a vision of him, Ashara, and Master Kaedan on an ice planet."

Mei hugged Alte warmly. "Normally, I'd tell you not to get your hopes up, but if you had a vision of them."

Alte nodded against Mei's shoulder, clinging tight. "How can I miss someone I don't even remember?"

"Part of you remembers him." Mei rubbed her back soothingly. "That's why you miss him."

"So I remember, I just don't remember that I remember?" Alte asked, pulling back to grin impishly at Mei.

Laughing, Mei nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Bussing a quick kiss over Mei's lips, Alte asked, “I don’t suppose I can persuade you to stay behind?” Mei gave her a Look. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

*

Te'rund paused at the lift up to his ship on the docking station. He had a feeling only Talos would be willing to join him and Ashara in defecting. He _really_ hoped none of the others decided to fight him. Well, he knew Khem Val would fight him. He'd known it would only be a matter of time until Khem pushed against his bond, especially since Zash had been cast into the Rakatan box.

"Master?" Ashara prodded gently. "We can do this without telling them, or wait until we're almost to Master Kaedan before contacting them."

He shook his head. "I have been many things in my life, Ashara, a coward has never been one of them."

"I never thought you were, Te'rund," she replied, reaching up and squeezing his shoulder gently. "It takes a great deal of courage to keep fighting as long as you have, to serve the Sith without becoming one."

Ducking his head, Te'rund reached up and clasped her hand. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to. I know I didn't ask, before. I'm asking now."

"I want to come,"she assured him. "I've missed my family, my friends."

"They may not let you see them," he pointed out, turning to her.

She shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'm tired. All this darkness we've dealt with has worn on me. I'll go wherever you are, Te'rund." She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

He smiled, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "To be quite honest, I don't think I could do this without you. I don't think I could have made it this far without your undimming light."

She ducked her head, blushing. "Let's go talk to the others." She pressed the button to send the lift up to the docking bay.

Te'rund nodded, reaching out to take her hand as the lift ascended.

They were still holding hands as they made their way through the ship to the meeting room. Andronikos, Talos, Xalek, and Khem were hot on their heels, having been assembled in the common area playing sabaac when Te'rund and Ashara arrived.

"My first objective, as Xalek knows, had been to kill Master Jaric Kaedan, a member of the Jedi Council," Te'rund began once the others were seated with Ashara leaning against the wall behind his right shoulder. "Instead, I turned myself over to the Council. During our time on Ilum, I was giving him information on the Empire's movements, but I have the feeling I wasn't the only one doing so. I'm fairly sure I know your answers to the option of joining me in the Republic, but I'm giving you all the opportunity to say your piece."

The other four males stared at him for a long moment before Talos stood and joined Ashara behind Te'rund.

 _"Little Sith,"_ Khem Val hissed furiously. _"I will not be subjected to the Republic."_

"You will have your opportunity to fight for your freedom, Khem," Te'rund replied levelly. "However you should remember that I defeated you as an acolyte. We've both grown in power over the years and I will not be killed, by you or anyone else here."

 _"I would fight to the death,"_ Khem growled.

"So be it."

"I ain't going anywhere near the Republic," Andronikos informed Te'rund. "I'd rather kill myself than fight for them."

Te'rund nodded. "I'm willing to turn the ship over to your care. Xalek, you should know that, even before this opportunity arose, I considered your training complete. I would have had you fighting by my side on Ilum as your final trial. If it is your wish, you are also welcome to fight me to prove your worth as a Sith."

Xalek dipped his head in an abbreviated bow. "Yes, my lord."

"You should all know that I consider you friends, no matter how things have turned out. It has been an honor to fight beside you and explore the galaxy with you," Te'rund sighed and let his head droop. "However, if I am ever allowed to live my own life in the Republic, working with the Jedi Council, I will not hesitate to fight you if you are between me and an objective."

"Wouldn't expect you to hesitate," Andronikos replied.

With a nod, Te'rund turned to Ashara and Talos. "You're both sure?"

"Yes, my lord," they replied in unison.

"Very well. We'll head back down to the planet and take care of our business between ourselves before contacting Master Kaedan."

*

Te'rund retracted his lightsaber as Khem Val's lifeless body fell to the blood-soaked snow, steaming in the cold air. His own breath clouded the air as he panted. He didn't remember the fight being quite that difficult on Korriban, but then again, he and Khem Val had both grown in power since then. The soothing feel of kolto trailed over him and he sent a tired smile Talos's way. He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing strength from the Force, before turning to Xalek.

His apprentice shook his head. "I have never beaten Khem Val in our sparring, even when I throw everything I have at him. I do not fight battles I cannot win. If you say I am ready to be a Lord of the Sith, then it is so."

Nodding, Te'rund watched Andronikos clap Xalek on the shoulder and jerk his head towards the Imperial base. As the duo walked away, he turned to Talos. "Are you sure, Talos? If you are following me in hopes that I may return your feelings some day…"

"No, my lord," Talos replied, shaking his head. "Knowing you are well is enough for me. I know you may never feel the same for me as I do for you. I wouldn't want to interfere with your relationship with Lady Ashara."

Ashara shook her head. "You could never do that, Talos. If…" she trailed off for a moment, sharing a glance with Te'rund. "If you ever just need physical contact, we're willing to share that, at least." Te'rund nodded his agreement.

Talos flushed and looked away. "I thank you."

Reaching out, Te'rund brushed his fingers along Talos's sleeve. "You are our friend, Talos. Whatever you need, we're here."

He nodded. "Shall we?"

Te'rund retrieved his holocom from his pocket and keyed in Master Kaedan's frequency, let it beep three times before cutting the connection.

*

"Slag," Te'rund muttered once they got close enough to the coordinates for him to sense Master Kaedan.

"What is it?" Ashara and Talos asked.

"He brought company," Te'rund grumbled.

"You didn't expect a member of the Jedi Council to come to a meeting with a member of the _Dark_ Council alone, did you?" Talos inquired, puzzled.

"No, but I didn't expect this particular company," Te'rund replied. "He brought my sister."

"Sister?" Talos asked.

Te'rund nodded. "We were separated as children. I've felt her a couple times over the years, even saw her on Quesh, and spoke with her on Voss."

"Ummmm," Ashara said quietly.

Te'rund stopped and turned to her. "Ashara?"

"I… may have sent her a message while you were on Quesh and mentioned that I thought you were her brother," Ashara confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he assured her, reaching out to clasp her shoulder. "Alte'zu and I still share a connection, despite the many years apart."

Talos stopped and stared at Te'rund. "Your sister is Master Alte'zu?" he asked incredulously.

Laughing quietly, Te'rund took Talos by the elbow and towed him along. "Yes. Master Meibelle is also there. From what I've heard, you don't often get one without the other." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I wonder what the Council thinks of them."

"I'm sure they'd rather keep two of the most powerful Jedi in generations on their side than risk losing them by forcing the issue of their relationship," Ashara replied.

"A very good point," Te'rund murmured as they stepped out into the open area where Masters Kaedan, Alte'zu, and Meibelle waited, a squadron of troopers at their backs.

"Te'ru," Alte'zu greeted him with a smile. "It's finally safe?"

"Yes," Te'rund agreed, smiling faintly. "I've missed you, little sister."

"I don't remember you," Alte'zu replied mournfully.

"It's been a long time, Te'zu," Te'rund answered. Alte'zu twitched at the nickname. "My full name is Te'rund. I'd be more than willing to tell you about our family, once we're out of this cold."

"I--." Alte'zu started but Master Kaedan interrupted.

"As heartwarming as this is, we have other matters to attend to," Kaedan snapped. "Captain Hanover, collect their weapons."

Te'rund, Ashara, and Talos held their hands away from their sides as two of the troopers approached warily and the one in the lead took their weapons, passing them back to the second trooper.

Alte'zu tilted her head, staring at Te'rund. "Why are you in pain?" Beside Te'rund, Talos twitched.

"One of my companions was a Dashade, subjugated into my service when I was an acolyte on Korriban," Te'rund explained. "He could not abide following me to the Republic. The only way to release him from my service was to fight him to the death."

"Whoa," Meibelle breathed. The troopers behind her shifted nervously.

"What's a Dashade?" Captain Hanover asked.

"They're a race of Force-resistant assassins," Meibelle explained. "Incredibly hard to kill and difficult for a Force user to defeat."

"They also feed off of the Force, growing more powerful the more they consume," Te'rund added helpfully. "I'm more than willing to tell my life story, but could we--" he broke off as the world around him spun. "Frag," he managed to curse before the world went black.

Ashara caught him before he hit the snow. "Headstrong idiot," she muttered, lowering him gently to the snow.

Alte'zu approached and knelt next to him, stretching her hands over his still form. "Did he tell you he'd been wounded?" she asked.

"I knew he had been," Talos replied, kneeling on Te'rund's other side. "You don't fight a Dashade without a scratch. I thought I'd healed them all."

"I can heal him with the Force enough to transport him up to the station, but he needs a kolto tank," Alte'zu replied.

"You're a healer?" Talos asked.

"Not solely, but I do have some talent for healing," Alte'zu answered before closing her eyes. "Quiet, please, I need to concentrate."

The group fell silent as Alte'zu stretched her hands out over Te'rund. A soft golden glow appeared around her as she moved her hands to his side. The glow concentrated around her hands and trickled down to settle over him. After a long moment, the glow faded and she sat back, opening her eyes. "He's lucky he made it this far," she huffed. "He's stabilized enough to make it up to the station, but we have to move quickly."

One of the larger troopers came forward. "I can carry him, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," Alte'zu replied, moving back so the soldier could pick him up.

Master Kaedan shook his head, but gestured towards the Republic base. "Let's move out."

*

Meibelle leaned against the wall of the infirmary on the station, watching Alte pace back and forth in front of the kolto tank that held Te'rund. "He called you Te'zu," Mei said quietly.

"Nobody's ever thought to call me that except the youngest Padawans at the Academy," Alte replied.

Mei pushed away from the wall to intercept Alte. "Pacing like this isn't going to make him heal any faster. Come on, let's go rescue Ashara and Talos from Master Kaedan. The droids will let us know when he's awake."

Sighing, Alte nodded and let Mei lead her away from the tank. She couldn't help casting one last look over her shoulder.

*

Groaning, Te'rund came awake abruptly. One hand came up to press against his temple in an attempt to stem his headache.

"Glad to know Alte's not the only one who comes out of a kolto tank with a massive headache," a voice said from nearby. "She's always wondered if it was a family trait."

"A holdover from our mother, unfortunately," he replied, 'staring' up at the ceiling. "Where is she?"

"Resting," Meibelle replied. "She worried herself nearly to exhaustion over you, Ashara, and Talos."

He smiled faintly. "Some things really don't change."

"See, that's what I don't get," she said conversationally.

He turned his head to face her and lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"You've known about her all this time and you've done nothing to contact her," she continued. "Not even a mysterious message. _Nothing._ "

"Believe me, Master Meibelle," he drawled. "If I thought it was safe for her to be connected to me in any way before now, I would have contacted her."

Meibelle sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "Really?"

"Yes." He sighed and turned back to the ceiling. "I don't know how much you've heard about me, but lately I've been called Darth Imperius."

A snort of laughter escaped Meibelle and Te'rund turned to her in surprise. "I'm sorry, it's just. The rumors I've heard about you have something to do with ghosts?"

He nodded. "One of the many names I've been called was Forcewalker. I can use the Force to bind Force ghosts and use their powers."

"What all do you know about what Alte's been doing since she left Tython?" she asked.

"I heard something about shielding Jedi masters."

"She learned the technique from past masters whose knowledge was preserved in a kind of holocron," she explained. "I just find it somewhat hilarious that you both had a lot to do with past Force users. Also both your masters were obsessed with history and archaeology."

Te'rund huffed a quiet laugh. He turned to the door of the infirmary just as Alte'zu appeared. "You're not interrogating him, are you?" she asked wryly.

He sensed surprise from Meibelle and glanced at her, confused.

"Alte…" Mei said.

"I figure it would be best not to start off with deceptions," Alte'zu replied to Meibelle's unspoken question. "Besides, he's my brother. There will always be a part of me that trusts him."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I was mute for a number of years after an attack when I was a teenager," Alte'zu explained, walking over to perch on the arm of Meibelle's chair. "Not because of an injury from the attack, but my own mind protecting me from a perceived threat." Meibelle pressed a hand against Alte'zu's hip and Alte'zu shot her a smile over her shoulder. "It's only been in the last year or so that I've mostly regained my voice."

"Mostly?" Te'rund echoed.

"When I'm particularly stressed, the muteness returns," Alte'zu explained. "But I also conceal it from certain people I don't trust by using a vocal implant."

"Like Master Kaedan," Meibelle grumbled.

He frowned. "But he's a member of the Jedi Council."

"Master Kaedan has never approved of me or Mei, or even the two of us working together so closely," Alte'zu replied. "When I was a Padawan on Tython, my Master believed the Force was guiding my training. Master Kaedan didn't agree, but he was overruled by the rest of the Council. I'm fairly certain he's always thought I was too young for the responsibilities placed on my shoulders, which is understandable. _I_ think I was too young for my responsibilities."

"Only chronologically," Meibelle cut in. "You've always been responsible enough for the both of us."

" _Someone_ has to be the adult in this relationship," Alte'zu shot back, although her tone lacked heat.

"It just leaves me to have all the fun," Meibelle replied.

Te'rund laughed. "I'm afraid that's a lost cause, Master Meibelle. Even as a baby, Te'zu was always taking care of us. If I didn't eat when she did, she'd fuss and wouldn't eat until I did."

"I can definitely see that," Meibelle said with a laugh, looking up at Alte'zu.

Alte'zu dug her elbow into Meibelle's shoulder in retaliation. "How much older than me are you?"

"Three years," Te'rund replied quietly. "I was six the last time I saw you this close. Our parents' master used them to breed Force-sensitive children. They couldn't use the Force themselves, but they could feel it. I don't know if we have any other siblings, either living or dead. We were on Nar Shaddaa, I don't remember why, when our mother recognized someone on the Promenade. She snuck away in the night with you and came back without you. Darth Sajar was--"

"Wait, Sajar?" Alte'zu interrupted. "Sajar was their master?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

Meibelle shifted in the chair and wrapped her arms around Alte'zu's waist in a hug. "I helped Sajar on Quesh. Alte couldn't even get close to him without having a panic attack."

Shivering at the blank in her memory of Quesh, Alte explained, "I don't remember anything between completing my own mission and getting back to the Republic base."

"What happened after Nar Shaddaa?" Meibelle asked, her thumb sweeping back and forth over Alte's hip.

"Not much to tell after that, Darth Sajar was furious at Mother for getting you out," Te'rund said. "Apparently he had an agreement with them that I would remain with them until I was eight years old, but he took me away and started training me as soon as we got back to Dromund Kaas. I never saw our parents again.

"When Darth Sajar defected, Darth Jadus took over control of his apprentices and slaves." He took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't want to be trained as a Sith, so I hid my Force abilities as well as I could, until one day I used them to defend myself against another slave. Jadus found out, so he sent me to Korriban for training."

Alte'zu hesitantly reached out and took his hand. "You will never have to be a Sith again, brother."

His breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I never thought I'd hear that word again," he gasped.

She moved from the chair to the bed. "Whatever happens to you with the Jedi Council, I will be by your side."

"Alte--" "Te'zu--" Meibelle and Te'rund started at the same time.

"No," Alte'zu interrupted. "Everyone who goes before the Jedi Council deserves an advocate. Master Kaedan certainly won't be on Te'rund's side."

"It might be better if I did it," Meibelle suggested. "Master Kaedan might argue that, as his sister, you're too close to the issue to be objective. You kind of have a history of not being impartial when it comes to the people you care about."

Alte'zu slumped then nodded. "It's weird when you're logical," she complained half-heartedly.

"I feel like there's a story there," Te'rund cut in.

"I… may have gone against the Council to try and rescue Mei from the Emperor," Alte'zu confessed sheepishly.

"You did what?!" he demanded.

"No one else was doing anything about it! Nor were they listening to me when I told them something was wrong!" Alte'zu defended herself. "Besides, I took reinforcements!"

"We believed you that something was wrong," Master Kaedan said from the doorway. "We didn't feel it was necessary to risk your safety to send you after her. We all felt that Meibelle was strong enough to fight her way out if she could."

Alte'zu sighed and rubbed her forehead. "My apologies, Master Kaedan."

Master Kaedan nodded. "Apology accepted, Alte'zu. The doctors say you're well enough to travel, Te'rund. The Council has sent a ship to transport you, Ashara, and Drellik to Tython. I'd send Alte'zu and Meibelle back to their duties, but I have the feeling I'd lose that argument."

"He needs an advocate," Alte'zu pointed out. "As he is my brother, I cannot remain unbiased, so Mei will fill the role."

"Very well," Master Kaedan agreed grudgingly. "I'll leave you to say your good-byes, for now." With that, he turned and left the room.

"Reinforcements?" Te'rund asked.

"I called in some favors," Alte'zu answered vaguely.

"With a smuggler and a Special Forces squad," Meibelle elaborated.

Te'rund laid his head back on the pillow and just laughed. Alte'zu huffed at him, but he could feel her embarrassed amusement. "I always knew you wouldn't be boring, Te'zu."

"Yeah, well, she's been my best friend for almost twenty years, I couldn't just leave her there," she muttered.

"I would've done the same," Meibelle assured her, standing from her chair and taking Alte'zu's arm to tug her off the bed. "Come on, let's get out of here before we make Master Kaedan mad."

"More mad," Alte'zu muttered.

Te'rund and Meibelle laughed quietly. "Go, little sister. I'll see you on Tython."

"Oh! You'll love it!" Alte'zu exclaimed enthusiastically.

"He'll find out for himself," Meibelle grumbled good-naturedly, tugging Alte'zu out of the room. "Come _on._ "

"Fine," Alte'zu grumbled back. "Bye, Te'ru! See you soon!"

"Bye, Te'zu," Te'rund replied with a laugh. Once they were gone, he sighed quietly, feeling mostly content for the first time in a long time. She may have only been three years old when she disappeared, but he still remembered her childish voice calling him brother and Te'ru. It settled something in him to hear those words again after so long.

*

Alte managed to contain her happiness until they were back on her ship. As soon as the hatch slid shut behind them, she threw herself into Mei's arms, laughing and crying.

Mei laughed, hugging Alte tightly. "I'm glad you have your brother back, too, Alte."

"It feels like a piece of me that I was missing is back in place," Alte said quietly. "Now that he's so close and I know how to find him again."

Mei nodded, kissing Alte softly. "I'm almost jealous, but I know better."

Smiling against Mei's lips, Alte replied, "Yes, you do. Come on." She pulled back and took Mei's hand, towing her up to the bridge. "Let's get under way. I bet we can beat the transport there. I want to see his face when he gets to Tython."

Laughing again, Mei let Alte tow her along. "You're not the only one. Everyone's reaction to Tython is the same, yet different."

"I didn't think of it before, but Jina and Ashara look a lot alike," Alte commented, watching Mei set course for Tython. "Think they're related? I don't think Jina's ever told us her last name."

Mei shrugged, hands never faltering as she calculated the hyperspace jump necessary to get them to Tython. "We'll find out eventually, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Alte said with a soft, happy sigh. "Hey, Mei, guess what?"

Pulling the lever to launch them into hyperspace, Mei asked, "What?"

"Te'ru's coming home," Alte answered with a grin.

*

As they dropped out of hyperspace above Tython, the holoterminal in Alte's lounge beeped, alerting them to queued messages. Alte frowned for a moment, wondering who had tried to contact them before flushing with embarrassment. "We forgot to tell the others where we were going."

"We did?" Mei frowned, and then groaned. "We did! Shit! Who do you think will be the most pissed at us for disappearing like that?"

"Vort," Alte replied without having to think as she headed for the holoterminal. "He just got you back a couple months ago, he's going to be overprotective for a while."

Mei nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, he's probably frantic that he has no idea where I am."

"Play queued messages," Alte instructed the holoterminal.

The first message to pop up was from Vort, looking frantic. "Mei, where the _fuck_ did you go? Kira contacted me to ask if you'd come to see me. Obviously, you didn't. What in the _galaxy_ happened that you had to take off with Zu without telling _anyone_ where you were headed? No one knows." His anger faded, replaced by worry. "I just got you back, sis. I don't want to lose you all over again."

Wincing, Mei bowed her head. She hadn't _meant_ to worry the others, but they just forgot to tell anyone where they were going.

The second was from Nadia with an impatient, yet worried look on her face. "Zu, you promised the younglings you'd show them some healing techniques when you got back from checking on the ship. You're not fooling anyone, by the way. None of the other Masters know where you went. What's going on? Just… call us back okay? We're worried."

The third message was from Kira, looking impatient, her arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping the ground. "All right, you two. If you wanted time alone together, you didn't need to fly off without telling us. All you had to do was _say_ you wanted to have time all to yourselves and we'd have stayed here. It'd have saved us the worry and stress of not being able to _find_ you at all. Especially since I know for a _fact_ that you promised to help some of the more energetic younglings start learning gymnastics, Mei."

By the end of Kira's message, Alte was giggling helplessly and leaning on Mei's shoulder. "Okay, so we weren't as subtle as we thought we were going up to the ship."

Mei giggled, one arm wrapped around Alte to help support her. "To be fair, we didn't _mean_ to fly off without warning." She kissed Alte's cheek. "We're going to have make a _lot_ of apologies when we get back."

"On the bright side, we have a very good excuse for taking off," Alte replied. "We should probably call them back and let them know we're okay."

"Yeah, though we're sure to get an earful." Mei winced at the thought, but it had to be done.

Alte hummed in agreement. "So which one first? Vort?"

"Yes, he sounded the most worried." Mei stepped forward to enter his frequency.

His image appeared soon, looking frantic. "Mei! Where are you?"

"We're docked at Tython's orbital station," Mei told him, smiling sheepishly. "Um, sorry?"

Vort shook his head firmly. "That's not enough, Mei. Do you have any idea how much you worried the rest of us, just disappearing like that?"

"Some." She smiled sheepishly, scuffing her boot along the deck. "I can't tell you why we left without warning just yet, but it was for a good reason."

"We'll tell you as soon as we can, but it was really important," Alte added, biting her lip to hold back her grin.

Vort sighed deeply. "Fine, but I'll hold the both of you to that. Have you contact Kira or Nadia? I know both of them were worried, too."

Mei shook her head. "Not yet. We'll do that once we sign off with you."

"Good. I'll see you two when you get back to Dantooine." Vort blew a kiss at Mei. "I still love you, sis."

"Love you, too, bro." Mei blew a kiss back and sighed with relief once his image winked out. "One down, two to go."

Alte laughed quietly then instructed the holoterminal to, "Call Kira."

Surprisingly, two figures blinked into view: Kira and Nadia were together. Kira was the first to speak, grinning, "About time you two called. Where'd you disappear to for your alone time?"

Grinning, Mei told her, "That's for us to know and you to find out later."

"Oh come on," Nadia wheedled. "You left us with the younglings and you're not going to tell us why?"

"We will," Alte assured her with a grin. "But not right now."

Nadia gave a put-upon sigh. "Fine. But you'll tell us as soon as you can, right?"

"Yes, you can count on it, Nadia." Mei nodded, smiling reassuringly. "We already called Vort. As soon as we're done here on Tython, we'll head back."

"Tython?" Kira raised her eyebrows, surprised. "What-- never mind. If you could've told us, you would've." She sighed. "Hurry back, please."

"We will," Alte said, smiling. Once the call was disconnected, she turned to Mei with a grin. "Come on, we need to catch a shuttle down to the Temple before the transport gets here."

Mei smiled and drew Alte to her for a soft kiss. "We really _should_ go somewhere, just the two of us, someday."

Alte hummed quietly into the kiss. "Someday," she agreed with a soft smile.

*

Te'rund and Ashara both gasped softly as soon as they got close enough to Tython's surface to feel its effect on the Force. "Te'rund? Ashara?" Talos asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Talos," Te'rund assured him with a smile. "It's just… Tython is almost the exact opposite of Korriban. It's so Light."

"I'd almost forgotten how it feels," Ashara said quietly. "I wasn't here for long before I went to Taris, but it tends to leave an impression."

Talos smiled. "I can already see the difference being here has made in you both and we haven't even stepped foot on the planet."

The shuttle landed on the pad and Te'rund followed Ashara and Talos out.

"Oh my," Talos murmured. "Even _I_ can feel that."

"Welcome to Tython," Alte said, grinning.

Te'rund closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun for a long moment, basking in the peace and serenity he hadn't felt in… well, ever. At Alte's touch on his hand, he tilted his head down but didn't open his eyes. "You're like me, aren't you?" she asked.

"In a lot of ways, but what do you mean?" he replied with a faint smile.

"You can see with the Force, but not with your eyes," she said.

"Yes," he answered. "A peculiarity of our father's line."

"No matter the Council's ruling, I'd like to know more about our family," Alte said softly.

"I don't remember much," Te'rund replied, shaking his head.

She gave him a sad smile. "You still know more than me."

His hands twitched at his sides. "May I hug you?"

"You never need to ask," she answered, hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face to the top of her head. He huffed a laugh. "Braids," he said.

"Yes?" she answered inquiringly.

"Ashara spent the trip here trying to convince me to put braids in my hair." He laughed again.

Alte answered his laugh with her own. "There's a shop on the Republic fleet that specializes in braids and dreadlocks," she explained. "Mei suggested getting them when she noticed how annoyed I would get at the hair tickling my face."

"I like her," he confided in a whisper.

"Good, I rather like her, too," she answered.

"If you're quite done with the reunion, we have a meeting to attend," Master Kaedan cut in impatiently.

Alte rolled her eyes while her back was turned to Master Kaedan before turning around. "Yes, Master Kaedan."

Master Kaedan huffed but didn't comment as he led the way into the Temple to the Council chambers.

As they walked inside, Ashara leaned over to Te'rund and murmured, "I like the Jedi Council chambers a lot better than the Dark Council chambers." Behind them, Mei and Alte stifled laughter.

They stopped just before the table and Master Kaedan took his seat. Around the table, Master Satele, Master Kiwiiks, and Master Dentiri were in their seats, while two Masters Alte didn't recognize were attending via holo.

"Welcome to Tython, Te'rund Uname and Talos Drellik. Welcome home, Ashara," Master Satele said.

"Thank you, Master Satele," Te'rund replied, bowing.

She quickly introduced Masters Kiwiiks and Dentiri. "And joining us via holo are Master Giffis Fane and Nikil Nobil."

Te'rund bowed, Talos and Ashara copying him. "I'm honored, Masters."

"According to Master Kaedan, you wish to defect to the Republic," Master Kiwiiks said. "Is this true?"

"It is," Te'rund confirmed with a shallow nod.

"Is there any here who wish to advocate for him?" Master Dentiri asked.

Mei stepped forward. "I will."

Master Dentiri nodded. "Very well."

"May I ask, why not you, Master Alte'zu?" Master Kiwiiks questioned.

"As I am Te'rund's sister," Alte replied. "I cannot remain unbiased in this matter."

A murmur of surprise broke out among the Council. "Master Kaedan didn't mention your relationship," Master Satele said once they'd quieted.

"I didn't feel it was my place," Master Kaedan explained.

"Indeed." Master Satele gave him a level look before turning to Mei. "What is your opinion of Te'rund?"

"He has proven to be strong, not only in the Force, but as a person," Mei answered calmly and firmly. "Though he has grown up in the midst of the Sith Empire, he is as Light as Master Alte'zu. Despite the pressure he likely faced to _be_ Dark, he resisted and remained true to himself and his own moral compass. If I had not known he was a former Sith, I would have assumed him to be a Jedi simply from sensing him through the Force."

 _"If he's so Light, why did he compel you to come with him, Ashara?"_ Master Nikil Nobil asked in Sullustese.

"He didn't compel me," Ashara answered. "I chose to go because I didn't think there would be a place for me after the deaths of Master Ryen and Ocera."

"Which he caused," Master Kaedan pointed out.

"Only because they gave him no choice!" Ashara replied heatedly before calming. "They attacked him first, not the other way around. He was only defending himself. He only kills when he has to."

"Zenith from Balmorra can attest to that," Mei added, remembering what he and Doc had mentioned. "He saw Te'rund fighting on Balmorra with a 'monster' beside him. Zenith noticed that, whenever the monster's back was turned, Te'rund knocked out his enemies rather than kill them. Due to this, Doc survived to assist with my own mission on Balmorra with Master Sedoru. If Te'rund were a typical Sith, Doc would be dead."

Master Kiwiiks looked to Te'rund. "Why not come to us before now?"

"Because it wasn't safe," Te'rund replied. "My parents were slaves of Darth Sajar. When he defected, Darth Jadus took possession of me. I tried to hide my abilities, but in order to defend myself, I had to use the Force. Jadus found out and sent me to Korriban to be trained. I became apprentice to Lord, and eventually, Darth Zash. When I left Korriban, it was with a Dashade, the 'monster' Zenith saw. Dashades are incredibly Dark creatures, they exist only to kill and consume.

"Even after I left her direct supervision, Darth Zash kept a close watch on me," he continued. "If she had known I had a sister, with similar abilities to my own, she would have stopped at nothing to capture her. Once Zash was… gone, Darth Thanaton took it upon himself to see me destroyed. He nearly succeeded twice and would have pursued me to the far reaches of the galaxy. I could not put Te'zu in harm's way by leading him to her."

"Master Drellik," Master Fane said.

Talos jumped, startled at being addressed. "Yes?"

"What is your estimation of Te'rund?" Master Fane asked.

"I… Well, he's the fairest Sith I've ever met," Talos replied. "Most Sith I've encountered have very little patience for a life-long academic, like myself."

"But Te'rund does?" Master Kiwiiks asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"Oh yes!" Talos confirmed enthusiastically. "If anything, he's just as much of an academic as I am. Aside from that, he's always treated every member of his crew; from Khem Val, the Dashade, to Twovee-Areight, our factotum droid, jumpy thing that he was; with the utmost respect."

Master Kiwiiks nodded in satisfaction. Master Satele looked from Council member to Council member, receiving nods from each of them.

"Our decision is unanimous," Master Satele said, standing from her seat. "Welcome to the Republic, Te'rund and Talos. Welcome home, Ashara."

Alte laughed and threw her arms around Te'rund in a tight hug. He hugged her back, stunned. "Thank you, Masters of the Council," he managed through his surprise.

They bowed briefly and the holos of Masters Fane and Nobil blinked out.

Mei waited until Alte had stepped back from Te'rund before hugging him as well. "Welcome to the Republic, Te'rund."

"Thank you," Te'rund replied, a wealth of meaning in his words.

Master Satele approached. "It might do you good to visit our mind healers here on Tython," she suggested. "The Empire leaves deep marks, even on the Lightest of us." She glanced at Mei, who smiled sheepishly, for a moment before focusing on Te'rund again.

"I'll do that," Te'rund said hesitantly.

She smiled and continued on her way.

"First, you have to meet Master Yuon," Alte said, taking his hand and guiding him from the chamber.

"I read about her. She was your Master, yes?" Te'rund asked, following readily.

"Yup!" Alte replied. "She's an archaeologist, so Talos will probably like her."

Te'rund smiled, listening to Alte chatter. He remembered her toddling around as a child, babbling away at the world and her boundless curiosity. Time had tempered those traits, and it pained him to have not had the chance to watch her grow. He had her now, though, and they had twenty years to catch up on.


End file.
